


Ignorance isn't Always Bliss

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to defuse a bomb - written for Slashthedrabble</p><p>Prompt 360 - Ignore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance isn't Always Bliss

I’ve spent a lot of time dealing with explosives.  As I still have ten fingers and both eyes, it is safe to assume that I am reasonably good with them.  That doesn’t mean that there is ever a case in which I don’t afford them the caution and respect that they demand.

UNCLE recognized my talent in dealing with explosives early and I have come to be comfortable in the instruction of explosives in their many forms.

 I try to teach my students a three-stage process when handling a potential bomb.  The smart ones listen; the others die.

First, approach with cautious confidence.  You must have faith in your ability to handle the situation or you have failed before you start.

Second, observe and assess.  Not all bombs can be defused.  It’s knowing when to try and when to run that is often the difference.  In this case, you can’t ignore the difference.

Third, skill is good, but patience is better.  You can have all the knowledge in the world, but if you go too fast and miss a critical step, you might as well say goodbye to your mortal coil.  Any bomb expert will tell you the same.  Slow and steady, knowing just when to make that final cut.

Take my current situation – dangerous and potentially explosive if common sense is ignored.

I know I can handle the situation that I have on my hands.  It’s not a new problem, rather one that I’ve have attempted and conquered with time and time again.  There is always the chance that my confidence will backfire on me, but so far I’ve been lucky.

Observe and assess.  I know what must be done and how to approach it.  That doesn’t mean I rush into it.  My movements are measured and thoughtfully chosen.  To be careless now would be a crime against humanity.

I keep my movements carefully measured, willing to take all the time I need to defuse this bomb.

My persistence is rewarded by a sudden shudder and the moaning of my name.  My hand grows warm and sticky and I still its movements.  There are murmured endearments and the sense of wellbeing.  It will be my turn soon enough, but for now I am satisfied to know that I have safely and skillfully defused the bomb that is my partner and for the moment, the world, my world, is safe.

 

 

 


End file.
